


Beckanarky

by Munchaus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Horror, Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munchaus/pseuds/Munchaus
Summary: Danny's friend, Jordan, tells him a secret that ends his life. Danny is left curious by Jordan's story. What follows is Danny's experience with things he doesn't understand.





	Beckanarky

     A friend once told me his most guarded secret and, at the time, I dismissed everything he'd said. When I heard about his suicide the next day, I started to think that maybe his secret had some truth embedded in its weirdness. After the funeral, I stood and stared at the marble slab that contained the entirety of Jordan's life.  
  
     I could hear his mom sobbing and wailing all the way to her car. I was definitely taking his death way better than anyone else was. It's terrible to say this, but if his secret got him killed, then I'm more curious than sad.  
  
    "Sometimes I hear music playing from behind my closet door," I remember Jordan saying. "It's not somber music or someone banging on piano keys. I'd say the music is sweet or comforting. It's faint, but I could make out each note perfectly."  
  
     Jordan began to hum a happy little tune as he gently swayed from side to side. His eyes were closed until he suddenly stopped swaying. The color drained from his face, and I could hear the humming start to tremble a bit. I asked him if he was okay. His eyes stayed closed, and he started to sway a bit faster. The humming stopped.  
  
    "I start to hear singing," he said, letting each word punctuate his swaying. "I hear a voice tell me that I'm safe. After all, only naughty children play with Beckanarky. Only naughty children have to cry at night. Only naughty children have to hide."  
  
     I cocked an eyebrow and stared at Jordan. He was biting his lip, and I saw a tear slide down his cheek.  
  
   "Is this supposed to be some kind of shitty horror story, Jordan?" I asked him. "You're a good actor, but I don't buy any of this. I've never had any experiences with supernatural bullshit. Neither had you. Why would you just up and have one now? Is this something you read online?"  
  
     The light tears became full-fledged bawling. He was nearly hysterical, and I couldn't understand a word he was saying.  
  
     "That was exactly what Beckanarky said you'd say," was the only thing I could understand until he calmed down. "I was told that I'm alone, and no one will ever take care of me like Beckanarky does. Fuck this. Just leave. I shouldn't have told you anything, Danny."  
  
     Jordan shoved me and started screaming for me to leave. Guilt was prominent in my mind, but if I had believed him and followed along, then he might have told me that he was just screwing with me and that I'm a moron. I figured we'd talk again the next day and that everything would be fine.  
  
     Jordan didn't come to school the next day. The principal came to each classroom and said there would be a memorial assembly the day after the funeral. He said Jordan had taken his own life. All of my classmates said he'd cut himself from chin to groin. His suicide note simply said, "Naughty Boy." When I heard that, I shivered. Maybe Jordan wasn't fucking with me after all. My curiosity was growing all the time, even if I was spooked.  
  
     Searching for "Beckanarky" online left me without a single result, so I asked my parents if they had ever heard the name before. Dad thought it was something from a video game. Mom said it sounded like an awful punk rock album. I guess neither of them were wrong.  
  
     A couple of weeks went by and I still hadn't figured anything out about this mysterious voice. Jordan's mom had given me a box full of stuff that I had loaned him before his death. She said she couldn't stand to look at anything in his room, and she would be selling anything that wouldn't fit in storage.  
  
     I saw this as an opportunity to look around Jordan's room. Seemed pretty morbid to scavenge from a friend, but I figured it was a good cover for my investigation. I headed over to his house and, as always, Jordan's room was uncomfortably clean. Everything about Jordan was clean-cut, though. Hell, the night he yelled at me was the first time I had ever heard him swear. He was straight-edge as they come, polite to a fault, and generous to a level that made people take advantage of him on a regular basis. He was kind of a dweeb in that regard.  
  
     When I picked up a video game I wanted, I heard a familiar song, the song Jordan was humming the day he ran me off. The hair on the back of my neck stood up and I started to shake. I felt like I was in an earthquake from the amount of adrenaline that I was experiencing.  
  
     "Only naughty boys take what isn't theirs," a hollow voice said. "Put it down and come explain yourself. You don't want to have a reason to cry at night, do you?"  
  
     My feet felt like they were made of pudding. My knees were about to knock together, and I would have sworn I had a golf ball wedged in my throat.  
  
     "Don't make me ask again, Danny," the voice said. "I don't like to repeat myself."  
  
    Out of nowhere, I spun on my heels and looked to confront my accuser. I could make out a moving mass in the shadows of Jordan's seemingly enormous closet. It was getting closer and bigger at the same time. I clenched my jaw to stop the chattering that had overtaken my teeth.  
  
     A hand stretched out of the darkness and grabbed the door frame. Charcoal fingernails sat on beds of thin fingers that seemed to be made of dry earth and ash. Another hand emerged from the pitch and gripped the other side of the frame. This hand seemed to be mangled and gnarled. My eyes felt like they were going to run out of their sockets.  
  
     "Come here and tell me what you're doing, Danny," the voice said. "Beckanarky has to hear your confession." The mangled hand beckoned me closer, and I saw that its palm had a hole in the middle.  
  
      Getting closer to the monster let me see its face. I wanted to scream, but all I could do was sharply gasp. The skin that hung from its pulsing, writhing muscles was mottled with shades of brown and gray. I imagined thousands of maggots under the surface, moving in unison and begging to get free.  
  
      Where its eyes once rested were now sunken pits of tar. The black ooze trickled down its sharp cheeks and onto what was left of its mouth. There was no bottom jaw, just a top row of yellowed fangs that were more blade than tooth. More of the tar-like ooze ran from its neck and down its turbulent chest in thin streams.  
  
      "Jordan's mom said I could have some of his stuff," I said in a quiet, squeaking voice. "I liked this video game and was going to take it. I'm sorry." Between the stuttering and the mumbling, I didn't think Beckanarky had heard me. Its reaction at my apology told me otherwise.  
  
     "You don't take things that aren't yours, no matter who says you can have them," the monster said as it furrowed its thick eyebrows. "Jordan isn't here to give you permission. You were going to steal. Only naughty boys steal. Naughty boys have to cry. Arky, give him something to cry about."  
  
       The creature stood up and out of the doorway. It turned around to reveal a humanoid figure attached to its back by tendrils of bloody skin. Its eyes felt almost human, and I could see anger and pain inside. Before I could process everything I was seeing, it raised its right arm and reached towards me.  
  
      As the arm got closer to my face, the flesh from its palm began to bubble and then peel away. A serrated, blade-looking bone slid out of this opening and into my direction. The voice that escaped Arky's hanging mouth was deep and raspy.  
  
      "Only naughty boys try to avoid punishment, Danny," the thing said as it gurgled and hissed. "Let me and Beck give you a reason to cry."  
  
      Summoning the massive amount of adrenaline that I'd built up, I sprinted out of the room and towards the front door. Within a few steps, I fell and my chin smashed into the floor below. I rolled onto my back with tears in my eyes. I didn't let the tears escape because I refused to cry.  
  
      I tried to stand up, but something knocked me right back down and began to pull my leg. I looked back and saw that Arky had cut a hole in his stomach and his intestines had burst towards me like a python. The slimy mass wrapped around my leg and started to tighten. Against my better judgment, I grabbed part of the tendril and bit down as hard as I could. Arky shrieked and the intestinal tentacle released its grip.  
  
     With that, I was up and running again. I made it through the dining room and was heading towards the front door when Arky tossed a desk at me. Somehow I managed to duck just enough to avoid the furniture aimed at me, and it smashed through the sliding-glass door in the kitchen.  
  
      Seeing the chance to escape, I dove towards the opening in the shattered glass. Shattered daggers sliced at me the entire time I traveled through the hole. Bits and pieces of the door were stuck in my face, arms, and legs, but I assumed I was safe. I figured the monster wouldn't leave the house, and I had the chance to get away.  
  
     I ended up passing out, either from exhaustion or from loss of blood. Either way, I woke up in the emergency room. My parents hugged my sore body and told me that Jordan's mom had attacked me before killing herself. Dad said he was shocked that she was strong enough to toss me through the sliding-glass door with that kind of force, but he figured it was just adrenaline.  
  
      Against my better judgment, I asked Mom about how Jordan's mom had killed herself. She frowned and told me it was a morbid question. I asked her if it was the same way Jordan died. She asked about why it mattered and that was all the answer I needed.  
  
     Mom and Dad went home a few hours later and let me rest for the night. The next morning, I woke up to an envelope sitting on the end of my bed. I thought it was just a "Get Well Soon" card or something. I slowly opened it and pulled out a sheet of paper. Scrawled in thick, jagged letters was the phrase "Naughty Boy." I screamed, and the tears began to flow.


End file.
